The NIDCR DIR Scientific Cores provided research support for intramural investigators performing studies on dental, oral and craniofacial diseases. The Combined Technical Research Core (CTRC)is in it's second year of operation. CTRC provides access to state-of-the-art research technologies, scientific expertise, and technical support to enhance the research efforts of all NIDCR DIR investigators. The services that it offers include the following: 1) DNA Sequencing; Provided over 12,000 reactions for NIDCR DIR investigator-led research, 2) Flow Cytometry; Trained over 15 investigators during 2014 on the Cytometry analyzers and increased its usage from only 7 to over 20 investigators and scientists. The total hours used was over 1350 hours between two analyzers. 3) FACS Cell Sorting; FACS sorted over 780 hours for over 28 investigators. The demand for Cytometry usage has increased tremendously over the last year which is evident by the growth of our database from only about 15 investigators to over 40 who use the facility for their Cytometry experiments regularly. 4)Cell Elutriation, have elutriated total of 133 cell types including Monocytes, PBMC, Platelets, and T-Cells. 5)Laser Capture Microscopy; LCM has been used for over 75 hours but is projected to be utilized more by the investigators. 6)Histology; joined the CTRC in February of 2014 and supports tissue processing, sectioning and staining. CTRC projects increase in demand of its services and resources for the next fiscal year and looks to expand by upgrading its current instrumentation and adding another FACS Sorter.